1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light polarizing device, and more specifically, to a light polarizing device for converting a trichrome unpolarized light into a trichrome polarized light with different polarizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, images are displayed by a projecting device by projection onto a large screen. Therefore, a strong light intensity must be used to maintain a clear image. For optimal effect, most projecting devices must be equipped with specific optical components that emit polarized light such as a monochrome liquid crystal display or a polarization beam splitter film. Hence it is important to optimize the polarizations of an incandescent light beam and the arrangement of the optical path of the separated polarized light beams as well as performing the two stages separately but sequentially in order to simplify the structure and procedure of the projecting device, lower manufacturing cost and improve image quality.
Therefore, the most central objective of the present invention is to provide a light polarizing device which converts a trichrome unpolarized light emitted from a white light source into a trichrome polarized light wherein at least one of the three output color lights has a different polarization from the other two color lights.